


I love you

by icy_wang



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Upstead, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy_wang/pseuds/icy_wang
Summary: "I love you." Those three words are always special, but even more so when said for the first time. Mentions of Hailey's dad and references the end of 8x04.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Upstead becoming a thing as pulled me out of my hole and now my Google doc has 9k words of various fluff scenarios. Comment if y'all want more :)
> 
> This is their first time saying "I love you."

“Goddammit.” Jay muttered. The whiteboard for today’s case was full of dead ends, and their only lead was found dead in an alley. It looked like the case was just going to be thrown in the ever growing pile of unsolved mysteries. He felt someone brush up against him and glanced down to his right to see Hailey. “Hey.” He said softly.

“Hey.” She said back, voice solemn. Nothing really needed to be said. They both understood how utterly shitty the case was. “Come over for a drink?” She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Normally, she wouldn’t do PDA in the office but she was exhausted and she knew Jay was too. Plus combined with the fact that the office was empty, why the hell not take advantage of it?

Jay wrapped his arm around her waist, “is that even a question? Come on,” he turned around, letting go of Hailey and grabbed his jacket off his chair. 

\---

They sat in front of the TV watching Parks and Rec for the 3rd time. At this point, it was just background noise for them. Something to drown out their thoughts after a long day. That’s what they did. On a good day they’d put on something that they hadn’t watched before, but on days like these, days where cases couldn’t be solved? They’d put on Parks and Rec. 

Hailey was snuggled up under Jay’s arm with her legs folded under her. Her left arm was wrapped around Jay's chest, occasionally picking at the stuff on his sweater or poking at Jay's side. Their drinks were left half empty on the table next to the couch, half forgotten but at the same time, they were too comfortable and too tired to move and grab them. 

"Hey," Hailey started, pushing up on Jay's chest to sit and look at him. "You know the case we worked the day after we got together?"

"Yeah, the one with the guy who hated the police right? And it was right around when your dad was in the hospital." Jay furrowed his brows, confused as to why she'd bring it up.

"Yeah." Hailey looked down, fiddling with her fingers, "I lied to you about seeing my dad that day." She took in a deep breath. It wasn't easy for her to open up, even to her best friend and lover. But this had been gnawing at her for the last three months. "I couldn't bring myself to go in. I have too much anger and grief and-" she paused, swallowing down a lump in her throat, "and pain. And I don't know what I would've done if I had gone in. Plus," Hailey ran her hands through her hair, "our relationship was so new, I didn't want to ruin anything. Especially since you wanted me to talk to my dad because you couldn't talk to yours."

Jay's face softened. "Hailey," he said in that voice he only used for situations like this, "it's okay. I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter the situation. You know that." He paused for a moment to choose his words. "I just wanted what's best for you, and yeah, a lot of it was influenced by the fact that I couldn't talk to my dad, but we have different situations. I just wanted to give my side." Jay sighed, heart heavy with grief for his father and heart aching as he couldn't help Hailey. "I didn't want you to have any regrets."

"I love you, you know?" She took Jay's hands and rubbed her thumb over the back of his nervously. She didn't exactly mean to say it, it just came other with that crash of emotions she felt for Jay and for his kindness and understanding. It was what worked between them.

Jay's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah?" He whispered, frozen. He knew that she loved him, it didn't need to be said, but what he didn't know was how his heart would flip when he heard those words come out of her lips. "I love you too Hailey." He wanted to say more, he wanted to scream and let the whole world know how he felt, but this moment was for them, and them only.

Hailey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled at him. She felt a weight lifted off her back. The lie wasn't the most relationship changing lie, she knew that, but she also felt bad for lying when she knew that Jay was just trying to help. "Thank you for understanding." She leaned in to give him a kiss. 

Jay wrapped his arms around Hailey, bringing her closer. She threw her leg over his, straddling him as Jay deepened the kiss. He pulled away a moment later, "wanna know a secret?" he whispered, "I knew you were lying. I just didn't push because I knew that you'd be okay and you'd eventually tell me when you were ready." 

Hailey sat back on Jay's lap. "I thought I put that part of the life behind me y'know?" She sighed, shaking her head, "the text from my mom just stirred up too many ghosts." 

Jay rested his hands on Hailey's waist. He wanted to take all that pain Hailey had away and put it into him. He wanted her to be happy. But he knew that as shitty as her childhood was, it's what made her into the badass cop and amazing woman that she is now. "Hailey, baby, you're good."

Hailey grinned brightly at him. They often called each other "baby" or "babe" but the way he called her baby in the soft tone made her heart flutter. 

"You know whatever happens in the future with you and your dad, I'll be right here. I'm with you."

"Thank you, Jay." Hailey said quietly, leaning in for another kiss before pulling away to snuggle back in his arms. It was a long and emotionally draining day and Jay always made it better. She was grateful for him. Grateful for the fact that he was always there when she needed him the most. Grateful for the fact that he could somehow always talk her down. And most of all, she was grateful that they were finally together.


End file.
